Nomad
Nomad is a high-level player Raid Boss on MMOCraft's MMO World. This boss is controlled by the host himself -- OblivionSlayer. He is based on the boss "Nomad" from RuneScape. Information Nomad is not an enemy to be fought without care. He wears no armor, but has a constant damage absorb rate of 75%, meaning that as long as he is armed, 75% of all damage he takes does nothing. He also can do High-Jumps as long as he is armed. Killing Nomad is an impressive feat, and will award the player with a replica of his staff, alongside some other rare items. The Fight Nomad is a Cryen, born and raised as one. He is able to hit extremely hard in his padded robes, with his Warstaff, and can cast a variety of spells to both annihilate heroes and the terrain. Abilities NOTE: Nomad randomly selects 9 abilities. A Blast Cannon, Bolt, and Bolt Barrage are always part of those 9. The Blast Cannon chosen depends on what armor you are wearing, and will be changed if your armor sees fit for change. Blast Cannon Omega is a random ability, like the rest. Strike - Basic Melee Attack - 3 Hearts Bolt - Basic Mage Attack - 3 Hearts, Projectile Bolt Barrage - Enhanced Mage Attack - .5 Heart, Multiple Projectiles - It is highly recommended to have a ward for this attack. Rush - Mage Special - Teleport 10 Blocks Forward - Nomad will ''NOT ''teleport through walls or barricades. A makeshift barrier can be used to stop him in his tracks Resurrection Bolt - Special Mage Attack - Nomad rejuvenates 10 Hearts and acquires a small damage increase temporarily - Ice Spells are HIGHLY recommended for this phase Blast Cannon - Special Mage Attack - (Anything less than a full set of Diamond) - A powerful burst of energy that deals 19 damage. With no armor, this leaves the player in a critical state. Blast Cannon Alpha - Special Mage Attack - (Full set of Diamond) - A supercharged burst of energy that deals 99 damage. Nomad must recharge after this, miss or hit, leaving him open. Blast Cannon Omega - Special Mage Attack - A single Bolt, that deals 15 damage. On hit, it strikes 3 bolts of lightning upon the target. Heal Blitz - Special Mage Attack - A single Bolt that deals 5 damage. Upon use (NOT HIT), Nomad will receive a temporary infinite charge of health. Ice Blitz - Special Mage Attack - Encases the Hero in a cage of Ice. Blast Blitz - Special Mage Attack - A shot of TNT, from Nomad's Staff. Nightmare Burst - Special Mage Attack - Yet to be revealed --'Lore Hint: 'The armored mage stands up, sending a devastating blow to the knight. As the knight is about to be defeated, which can clearly be shown by the Mage's charging of a spell, he rolls aside. The Mage swings his staff at a similar arc, releasing, rather than a powerful killing blow, hundreds of arrows into the man's body. In his dying moments, he could clearly tell that the armored Mage was preparing to blow up the location with another, much more devastating spell. Zimber's Catastrophe - Special Mage Attack - Yet to be revealed --'Lore Hint: 'Z. was clearly injured by the mysterious, pale man. Demons, even imps, are well known for their weakness to ranged projectiles, and the man seemed to know that. As the being (who we now believe was a human turned into an imp) was preparing an attack, the man lifted a long wooden staff. As he did so, at least twenty arrows impaled the imp, accompanied with a bolt of lightning. All that remained afterwards was a pile of Impious Ashes. Withering End - Special Wither '''Attack - Yet to be revealed --'''Lore Hint: The warrior was well known among the kingdoms, even those he had never been near. He was little less than an urban myth; a tall warrior in gilded white metal plate armor slaying his foes with a blade of pure gold. As he went to town one day, a peasant begged of him to kill the undead hordes attacking from the "Withering Dungeon", as they had called it. When he went into this caves, it is said that he saw things worse than death itself. After countless undead, he saw what seemed to be a Liche. Figuring this was the main enemy of the "Dungeon", he attacked it. When he did so, he was met with a single fireball. As this fireball went further (he was stepping backwards), it split into multiple. When he sliced one, it rebounded at the Liche, striking it with lightning. Anything after this is unknown, for the journal kept by the hero was incinerated except for the few pages leading into this. Soul Avatar - Special Standard '''Attack - Yet to be revealed --'''Lore Hint: ''(Note: The following seems to be from "Z"s journal, which was an interesting find. Nobody knew Imps could write, or even comprehend humans, beforehand.) "Nomad has been impatient. As men approach him to slay the Avatar of Creation, or the Avatar of Destruction, he rushes them into it. What I believe is that whenever an Avatar is slain, Nomad gains more power. If this is the case, it's trouble. If he gains too much energy, he can harness a Soul Avatar -- an Avatar created from his mere existence -- to cause any chaos he would like.'' Nightmare Mode Once Nomad has been killed, the player will be rewarded "Nomad's Warstaff (U')"-- should the player wish to acquire it's charge, they must fight Nomad in Nightmare Mode. In Nightmare Mode, the player may not use diamond weapons, enchanted weapons, or any armor, Nomad can not perform any Blast Cannon attacks, but can use Heal Blitz, and will, frequently. Upon defeating Nightmare Nomad, your staff will be charged, giving you "Nomad's Warstaff ('E)", which can use a modified version of Bolt. You will also unlock a special set of Nomadic Weapons to purchase in the Withering Dungeon. Defeating Withered Nomad, when mods are implemented, will reward you with a set of Nomad's Armor.